Noble Cause
by wizardsswearsluvlyf
Summary: Wilf Mott has been hurt since Donna returned from her travels, but when he gets a chance to travel with the Doctor, is it all it's cracked up to be... or more?
1. Chapter 1

**Humble Beginnings, Hidden Meanings**

The saddest day of Wilf Mott's life was the day that his granddaughter, the jewel of his eye, appeared on the doorstep of their house and not being able to know anything of the best moments of her life. The events of this day replayed itself in his mind every time he looked into Donna's eyes, a shell of the girl that she used to be. Although this was the Donna Noble known to most people before she knew the Doctor, in his head he knew, that man had made her into a better person.

As the rain fell upon his fallen angel, the man that had changed her life around held her in his arms. He looked scared. The man was cradling his precious child in his arms - the unconscious body of Donna Noble. Rain unapologetically slapped onto her face, making her fierce red hair shield her face from the world.

"Help me!" the mysterious man pleaded to the old man, who was holding onto the frame of the door, trying not to believe the image that was placed in front of him. This was the main scene that replayed in his mind, every night he slept, and every time he looked into the eyes of Donna Noble. Her eyes seemed to lack the spark that was there when she travelled with the mystery man, and Wilf had noticed this.

He sat up in his bed. 3 o'clock, again. He was used to waking up at such weird times now. The events of the past few weeks shot through his dreams like a bullet, a constant reminder that his life would not be normal again. All of the time he had known about aliens and all of the paranormal activities that were happening around everyone in day to day life, but people just excused it as something different. But now they would believe him, undeniable proof of aliens, and just three weeks ago.

He examined his room, like he did when he woke up. The trusty telescope that had kept him sane for so long stood majestically next to his window, shining in the light of the street lamp outside. War memorabilia cluttered all the shelves - replica Spitfires, the standard issue helmet he was given when fighting in the trenches, and pictures of him and his squad team. _I'd be the only one alive now _he though, secretly wishing that this fact wasn't so. His clothes from yesterday were scattered across the floor: grey slacks, white y-fronts, and a blue chequered shirt. Leaving on the floor wasn't the best idea, seeing as though Sylvia had become extremely strict on cleanliness. Another one of her fad phases, like the time she got into Feng Shui and rearranged the whole house, as the "Chi" wasn't right!

He slowly rotated himself so his feet were placed firmly on the floor, and he could use his left hand to help push himself out of his bed. His joints ached and cracked as he stood up, causing Wilf's usually calm and collected face to screw up tightly in pain. It had got worse recently, probably all the stress of living under the same roof as two controlling women. The slippers that he had had for so long were positioned in their usual space - the ends sticking out from under the bed so he could easily slip his feet into them. Shuffling across the floor, he then slowly bent over to pick up the crumpled clothes from next to his small oak wardrobe and carefully aimed them into the clothes bin underneath his window. Miss.

"Damn!" He whispered angrily. The shot that he was so used to doing had also begun to fail him. Was it just his old age that was stopping him from doing his normal activities, or was he just losing it? Regardless of his demeaning thoughts on himself, he managed to put on a smile, even though no one was there to see it, and put himself back to bed.

He knew there was no point trying to go back to sleep though. Every night the same routine would take place: get up at stupid o'clock, sort out yesterday's clothes, get back into bed, and lie there for it to go bright outside. Lying there, he thought more deeply of the events of the past few weeks. Just what had caused them metal creatures to steal Earth? That question was still ringing throughout his mind. Yes, he understood they needed it for some gun thing, but why Earth? A settled planet with some measly humans that inhabited it surely mustn't be _that_ important. Can they?

Suddenly, he heard a noise from outside of his window. Alarmed, Wilf shot up straight in his bed. Unluckily, the quick speed gave him whiplash, and he rubbed his neck in agony. But still undeterred by the pain, Wilf flung himself to the window, wanting to see the outside. He recognised the noise had that stole the silence. A whirring of an engine, and whooshing of wind, and a slow, strobing, blue light radiating into his room. It was the Doctor, and they needed to have a talk...

Looking out the window, he felt like an excitable child on Christmas day. The blue box that had been the start of many adventures stood magnificently on the pavement outside of the house. Street lights flooded the whole road, apart from where the TARDIS stood, shrouded in darkness, as if it was hidden from the rest of the world. Authority radiated profusely from the police box, as if calling Wilf towards it, drawing him into the strange, but wonderful world that surrounded the Doctor.

He picked up his bright blue dressing gown that was hanging from inside his wardrobe, and threw it across him, making sure he looked perfectly normal… well, normal for three o'clock in the morning. Tying the ropes that dangled lifelessly hung down the sides of the gown, he started to make his way downstairs towards the front door. The family had moved the last time that he had seen the Doctor, trying to get away from the memories of the times Donna travelled with the Doctor – not wanted her to die over a stupid man. But how did he know they were here?

The hallway was quiet. Not even the radiators were hissing at him when he passed the white washed banister, which stuck out like a sore thumb. All of the other furniture was very old fashioned, light brown wooden structures, standing purposefully, strongly and elegantly. This was a complete opposite to the weak, useless banister, which could more easily be a wall partition. Pictures of Donna, Wilf, and Sylvia were strung across the wall, peering at the unshaven, unkempt man who was walking past them. It was like he had woken these sleeping people, and their eyes followed his journey across the top floor landing, and down the squeaking, old stairs – with every step releasing a more high pitch, and excruciatingly painful sound.

A silhouette of a man shone through the front door's obscured window and onto the wall, and Wilf instantly recognised the hair, even though it was a mere shadow. Wilf picked up his pace as he saw this, nearly running towards the front door. He composed himself.

Hand reached out in front of him, he reached towards the locks on the door. First, unlatching the gold coloured chain that attached the door to the doorframe. Then he slowly, but surely turned the knob protruding out of the box containing all the mechanics needed for such a simple job. The door opened.

The wind outside was harsh. Blowing heavily, and making little hurricanes of leaves and throwing litter around aimlessly. _Sure wasn't that loud upstairs_ Wilf thought to himself, still examining the outside, without drawing attention to the man stood in front of him. Only a mere outline of the blue box was visible from the front door – quite a contrast from the ease of viewing it from his window. Taking his time examining the area around him, he decided it was time to speak.

"Hello Doctor."…


	2. Chapter 2

**Intervention**

"Hello Wilfred" replied the familiar voice from the other side of the door frame. "Took your time to talk didn't you."

"Well, everything is still sinking in Doctor" Wilf gestured to the Doctor to come inside the house, which he did instantaneously. He seemed to waltz past Wilf, as if knowing where everything was, even though he had never been there before

"Just make yourself comfortable in the lounge then," Wilf murmured under his breath with a sense of angst in his voice, clearly still hurt from the events three weeks ago.

"Don't mind if I do!" came a gleeful reply. The lounge, along with the rest of the house, had an olden feel to it. Red, leather settees pressed against the warm, orange walls, blending together perfectly. A small, silver television was pushed against the corner of the room, as if forcibly placed there within the olden style of the room. A brick fireplace was the main feature of the room, looking prestigious and royal, facing the door so everyone who walked past could see how important such feature is.

"You've certainly gone up a bit Wilfy old pal!" The Doctor smiled gleefully as he said the comment. Sitting comfortably, one leg on top of the other, it seemed as if the past few weeks had been erased from his memory.

"Well, protecting ourselves really" Wilf started, voice quivering just thinking about his words, but with rising anger becoming more apparent with every word that flowed from his usually gentle self. "You shouldn't be here Doctor, you know what'll happen!"

"Yes, I do, but no, nothing will happen" The Doctor reassured. His mood changed completely changed. The happy and kooky man that walked in just seconds ago, and the man he was so used to seeing, had changed into a sombre, mellow being. The grin that bore itself into his face – shed for a subtle frown, as if not wanting to show his true weakness. "I've been watching the house ever since you moved Wilf: checking when she leaves the house, when she goes to sleep, all that stuff. So I knew when to talk to you."

"Well don't you think that's a bit useless now, I mean…" He trembled. The words were their, but he didn't want to say them – pushing themselves to the front of mouth, forcing their way into the world. Finally getting the courage, he quietly claimed, "She's gone Doctor. Maybe not literally dead, but Donna Noble, the Donna you and me knew, Doctor, is gone… _And you took her."_ The venom in the last words stunned the Doctor, and he noticed something. Wilf had changed. The cheerful, optimistic old man that helped Donna to reach her goal, was now cold inside – frozen over by the man who, in Davros' words took "ordinary people and fashion them into weapons".

"Now you know how I feel Wilf. Every person I get close to, and pain is brought to them, to their family, to everyone they know. I did warn her Wilf, I did say travelling with me was dangerous, and she experienced it. Oh boy did she!" Even though he was trying to console Wilf, albeit very badly, he couldn't help but bring a grin across his face on their misdemeanours. "Climbing into the volcano at Pompeii, getting caught in a never ending war, being taken into a library computer to live. Oh god! Don't you think I miss travelling with her? I _want_ to travel with her… but I can't" The solemn man returned with the fact he can't be reunited with Donna. Ever.

There was silence.

"Two inconsolable men whining about something that can't be changed… how British is that!" Wilf commented unexpectedly. The Doctor chuckled.

"You see this is what I love about you Wilf" he remarked, "through all this torment and torture, you can still try and put on a smile. I like that." The Doctor examined Wilf more thoroughly. He had let himself go recently. A shaggy, white beard hid most of the bottom half of his face from anyone around him, like a barrier. Big, deep, dark bags were now hanging underneath his eyes, and his hair was lank and greasy, as if no care had been taken in his appearance.

"That's the power of the forces for you sir. Teaching you to keep optimistic, even through the toughest of times" Even though he said the words, the sadness still seemed to radiate through he words.

Silence befell the room again. The two men began looking around the room awkwardly, looking for something to attract their attention while they thought of something meaningful to say. Then, Wilf had an epiphany.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Wilf?"

"I… I, well, erm…" Again, the words were their, everything he wanted very clear in his mind, but requesting such a thing… could he? In a burst of noise though, he exclaimed, "iwannatravelwithyoudoctor!"

"I… didn't quite catch that Wilf" remarked the Doctor.

"I want to travel with you Doctor." The Doctor was shocked.

"After all this talking about how angry and upset you are about what happened to Donna… and you want to risk it and travel with me anyway?" He knew the question was valid, but he felt like the answer was too obvious to even exclaim.

"Ever since Donna first went with you, I started thinking. Why would she leave everything she had for one man… that she didn't even love?" The Doctor bit his lips, obviously not used to a companion not having feelings for him. "It's simple really. She wanted salvation. Her life here was useless, quite frankly! She was just a temp from Chiswick, being sacked and hired whenever she was needed, a toy if you will."

"And this is relevant how?" Questioned the Doctor, obviously bemused by Wilf's comments.

"Well, that's what I need. I need salvation" Wilf bowed his head down and rubbed his eyes heavily, as if pushing all his escaping thoughts back into his head, making sure nothing bad slipped out. "Donna returned as an empty shell, she wasn't her. She couldn't come and look at the stars with me, _I wouldn't let her_. All the things we used to do together – gone. And now I need to do something to stop me from becoming redundant."

Wilf's speech hung in the air like smoke from a cigarette, floating around and reminds them that it was there. His face was now full of despair. The man's true colours had finally been shown to the Doctor, like his were shown to himself. They were both scarred men – scarred by the evil known as time.

"We're too similar Wilf. This is too much of fate to be a coincidence. I'm starting to think…" He stopped. His eyes widened, and looked at Wilf with fear and amazement. "Maybe it's not Donna that was supposed to meet me all these times… maybe it was you Wilf." It seemed impossible, but probable at the same time.

"Now don't you say that!"

"Hear me out Wilf! I met Donna on Christmas Day, which would lead me to know you later on, but I first met you on your own. Remember with the Titanic, well not the Titanic but a ruddy good replica spaceship. Just think, if Donna wasn't the person I was being drawn to, but the person she most aspired to: her grandfather!"

"You see! That's why you should let me travel with you!" He didn't even care what the Doctor was saying anymore, but anything got him aboard that TARDIS was a result for him. It would give him the answers, he hoped. But the Doctor hesitated in replying, still probably thinking of if he should let an old man travel with him.

"This is not like me in the slightest, not me at all! But, it would be a change I guess!" The Doctor was beaming. "Allons-y, that's what I always say!" He jumped around the room giddily, obviously happy with his undertaking.

"Actually, there's something I need to do first"

"No need to worry about clothes old pal, I've got a wardrobe full of things you can wear!"

"Not that, something more personal." Wilf looked at the Doctor tenderly, showing him he was trustworthy.

"Ok then Wilf, I'll wait for you in the TARDIS". The Doctor, surprisingly for the amount of energy he seemed to gain, walked out the house normally.

Wilf started to examine the house for a pen and some paper. It was always supposed to be kept on the little table on the landing, but there was never any there… ever! Finally, he found some on the kitchen table. He sat down at the wooden table, thinking heavily of what he was going to say in his leaving letter. The words wouldn't materialise in his mind, but he managed to leave a fitting note, in his view, to Donna and Sylvia.

He wasn't planning on coming back.

He folded up the piece of paper in half, and put their names on the side of the paper. After placing it down next to the kettle, the first place anyone goes in the morning, and looked around the house he had barely got to know, and walked out triumphantly. He gently closed the door, and didn't turn back.

_Dear Donna and Sylvia,_

_I know this is a bit of a surprise really, but I couldn't refuse his offer. I've been offered a travelling job with the head of my Astrology club. I have no idea how long I will be gone for, so I want you two to know that I will be thinking about you while I am travelling around the place, finding out things and going on adventures._

_Donna, I'm going to miss you my angel. You didn't know him very well, but he's someone that you used to work for, so if you want to do any searching on who it is, please be free too!_

_Sylvia, I think you have gathered who I am going around with from the Astrology club and if you hate me, I wouldn't be surprised after all the torment he has let us in. But I want to let you know, I'm going to get this sorted, and when I get back… I will have answers._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Wilf_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fresh Start?**

Opening the TARDIS door for the first time would be a moment he was treasure for the rest of his life. He had heard the stories from Donna that the inside of the TARDIS was bigger than the outside, but this was a different matter. A green lit was being emitted from the central tower of the console, giving a more alien feel to the affair. The grand scale of the small box was apparent now: a main central room to fly to wherever, and whenever you like, and a corridor that seemed to continue on forever. All the doors where visible down the bending corridor and Wilf got a sense of how big this machine _really_ was... massive! As Wilf jigged excitedly towards the main console, he felt its presence. The conglomeration of futuristic machine and with a hint of old, industrial Britain gave the unkempt man a thrill. The entire universe was accessible from this one machine, and he was able to travel in it!

"This is one heck of a machine!" Wilf chortled, as he started to dance round the TARDIS' main console, delighted with the feat he had achieved. Convincing the Doctor to let him travel in Donnas footsteps was easier than he thought, but at least he reached his goal: to find out _why_ Donna risked her life for him.

"Oh yes Wilf, she is." Replied the Doctor enthusiastically. Although he replied happily enough, he knew this was all a facade. The cheeky grin that covered his face did not replicate the sadness that filled his eyes, and Wilf knew this. The fire and passion that had filled the space when they had previously met on the day the Titanic fell from the sky, and the cars tried to poison the world had gone - dwindled into an ember, that beckoned the days of the Doctor-Donna.

"THIS..." started the Doctor loudly, making sure that the wonder-filled old man heard over his own swooning of all the little nooks and crannies of the amazing. Wilf quickly turned himself towards the Doctor. Just by looking at the man, Wilf could see his real age protruding from the youthful exterior. Eyes that shone wisdom and pain, and a glance that said to Wilf: with every assistant, I get more pain. "Is the Time And Relative Dimen…"

"Yes yes, I know what it is Doctor! Time And Relative Dimension in Space," Butted in Wilf, not really caring what the Doctor said. He wanted to explore this place more. "Donna told me all about this place. That's before you wiped her mind and won't let her remember..." He didn't mean it to be rude, but the anguish inside of him just released the snide comment, penetrating the Doctor deeply. His face became solemn and hurt, as if Wilf's comment burrowed into his core and hurt him deeper than just surface.

"I'll... just go look round the TARDIS."

"No, not yet old boy." The Doctor tried to add enthusiasm to his voice, but it was unsuccessful. "We've still not decided something very very _very_ important!"

"And that is…?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" The Doctor stated. He was getting more excited with every word that tumbled out of his childish mouth. "We need to choose where to go!"

Wilf, internally, exploded with joy. Straight away with joining the Doctor, he had got a chance to choose where to go. He already knew where he wanted to go.

"The start," Wilf started to explain, but there was no need, as the Doctor already knew what he was going to say, "I want to see how the Earth was stolen, I want to see hoe everything came about. I want to save Donna." He ended abruptly.

"I'm sorry Wilf, I can't do that. It would rip a hole in the space-time continuum. I've done it before, only once, but it backfired." The Doctor started to explain the events of when Rose Tyler, the assistant he loved dearly, went back and saved her Father's live, and how monsters came to repair this hole.

"…And just imagine if I met myself in the past, and we saved Donna. It would destroy _everything_. Everything in existence would be taken to compensate the saving of a very important life." He didn't want to believe it. This was one the main reason why he wanted to travel with the Doctor, and it'd been ruined.

"Fine then," Wilf snapped. He needed at least _some_ information on the events. "Instead of finding where you were when everything started… can we go to that big spaceship of them Dalek thingies, and help stop the events from even happening!"

"Oh I don't know about that"

"Here me out, Doctor!" Joy and power surged through his veins. He had made the Doctor hesitate, and he had found away to stop everything from happening.

"Just think about it. If we stop the event from even happening, it wouldn't change anything! The Government made a cover up that it was one big television hoax by them to test out new technology, so if we stop the events from happening, nothing will change apart from the fact they will have to just release their "new technology" normally". The Doctor was contemplative. Wilf's idea worked, but it seemed too thought out.

"You've been planning this for a while haven't you old chap!"

"Oh yes, oh yes I have!"

"You see, this is why I LOVED you Wilf! Always one step ahead, even of me it seems." Was it amazement or suspicion that ran across the Doctor's face? Wilf didn't care though, as he was sure he had outsmarted, and convinced the Doctor.

"Right, so, are we off then?" Wilf questioned rather quickly, making sure his idea isn't halted until another trip has been done.

"Usually Wilf, whenever I take people on the first trip in the TARDIS, they want to travel to faraway world, in future times, and see how everything pans out for the human race. But you, you want to travel back one month, and go somewhere and experience something everyone knows about anyway."

"I may've been near it Doctor, but I don't know the truth about what happened. That's what I want." This truthfulness touched the Doctor. He mustered a giggle, a nervous giggle. Wilf noticed it. Why was he laughing though? He thought he had raised a valid point.

"Oh Wilf, you want to travel back in time to a place where someone you know might be"

"Yes and what exactly?"

"Wilf, you're in your PJs!" This fact had completely slipped form his head. Travelling the whole of time and space… in a pair of dark blue pyjamas, and a light blue dressing gown!

"Oh god! I completely forgot about that. I can't go back into the house though; I've written that I won't be back for a while." Saying out loud about his letter was a bad idea he thought, as if saying he won't be leaving the Doctor any time soon, even if he would leave soon.

"No probes Wilfy old pal! The wardrobes are the middle 6 doors. There's the suit room, jeans room, underwear and sock room, t-shirt room, accessories room, and the historic collection."

"Six rooms… for clothes!" After living his whole life with just needed one wardrobe for everything, he had access to _six rooms_ of clothes! "I'll get looking straight away then!"

"Go on Wilf, I need some time to… to calibrate the settings before we leave." The Doctor then turned away from Wilf and started to mess around with various buttons on the TARDIS console. He took this as a time to leave, and find the six clothes rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiralling**

Wilf started to make his way down the narrow corridor. Wilf knew straight away why the Doctor had asked him to go look for clothes now. He needed space. Space away from him. The fact he was now a companion of his was going to be a burden, along with a blessing for the lonely traveller. His face was a constant reminder of Donna, the companion who he once treasured, taken away from him so suddenly, and so harshly. It didn't matter if their relationship was platonic, it was still a relationship. But he thought how hard it is for him as well. Living with Donna all of the time, it was hard not to mention the Doctor to her. The man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with - travelling the stars together in the little wooden box, stripped away, and forced never to remember again. But he mustn't. He knew this. Another thing troubled him though: why did the Doctor let him travel with him, when he is this reminder of a great, but lost, friend?

"Don't go wandering too far though; you don't want to get lost now." The Doctor said calmly, still not looking at Wilf. He was pushing many buttons as if he was distracting himself from the old man.

"Oh, I'll make sure I won't…" Although this was what he wanted, it pained Wilf to be around the Doctor, but he needed answers. And fast. The problem he had with his mission though, was that he didn't know what he wanted to achieve. Was he going to avenge Donna? Did he want revenge on the Doctor? He didn't know, but he knew what he was doing.

He started to make his way down the corridor which beckoned his presence. Ever since he had set eyes on the TARDIS, he had felt drawn to it. Was this normal? Donna hadn't mentioned anything about being drawn towards the wooden box. But even so, whilst gradually pacing down the constant corridor and pondering which door to enter, he felt a presence again. _The suit room, the suit room._ It seemed to be whispering in the air, but everything was silent. He didn't even know where the wardrobe room was!

Suddenly, a door swung open. It creaked loudly, slowly grating through Wilf's head, and slammed forcefully against the wall, booming throughout the TARDIS. Despite this though, the Doctor seemed to still be concentrating on the TARDIS main console. Was this real? How could such a loud noise not register into his head? Regardless of this though, he cautiously stepped into the suit room, and saw the most spectacular room of his life.

The suit room, as the name implied, was a room full of suits. It was a circular room with all the suits pressed against the walls, or what looked liked walls. All of them were accessible by a spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever. Wilf was awestruck. Never had he seen so many suits together in one place!

Pacing down the spiral staircase of the wardrobe room, Wilf looked around in amazement. The room _did _seem to go down forever - a pit of different coloured suits all swirling down beneath him into one big mound of colour. Greens and blues, yellows and browns, even shades of puce popped out of the never ending cycle of suits. How many suits did the Doctor need? He had seen him a few times now, but had only seen him in two different suits: the blue pinstriped one, and the brown alternative.

The metallic brown railings flaked between Wilf's sweaty palms as he used the railings to help him get down the narrow staircase. He could tell this room wasn't used much from this, and the fact that every bit of clothing he passed seemed to be layered in dust. He stood still. Looking deeper into the clothes rails, he could see that it wasn't just one suit hanging on the outside, there were different coloured alternatives going behind them for what seemed like miles!

"This isn't possible." He murmured to himself, checking more thoroughly into the wall of suits. How could _anyone_ access any of the suits that stood proudly, one behind the other? No pulley system was in place so the suits could be brought around in a kind of conveyer belt way. He even examined the area for a jetpack to zoom into the deep pits to reach them, even though he knew that was too clichéd, even for the Doctor!

As he continued to walk down the clunky spiral staircase, he heard his relatively quiet footsteps start to amplify. Louder, louder, louder. The echo seemed to carry even further as well the further he ventured down the continuing steps. Was this some type of security device? Why was it only now that his footsteps were starting to echo, surely it should've echoed as soon as he entered the cryptic room? Nevertheless, he continued down the cavernous room, although more cautiously and quietly.

Then he noticed something… The lights had been faded as he had been going further down. Each step seemed to dim the lights by a further degree. Darker, darker, darker. The black coloured suits he passed disappeared into the darkness as if snatched from the very existence. Every other colour faded gradually. Even the more clear coloured fabrics became opaque! Then a groan muttered further down the concave hole.

"Who's down here?" Wilf whispered suspiciously. Everything went quiet. Was he hearing things? He was now standing in what seemed to be complete darkness. Only minor outlines seemed to reveal themselves to the frail old man. Suits looked like an army, waiting to attack on the sound of a command. It went cold. Worry set into Wilf. Of course this was just the heaters of the TARDIS not working, and saving energy. If it had a heater that was... He started to tip toe forwards, making sure he made no sound. He felt like he was getting close to the cause of the sound. What was it? Was someone locked up down here? He needed to know.

Every step he took, the muffled groans seemed to grow louder. He knew he was close to the source, but even if he did find it… how would he know what it was? The black that consumed the area would not reveal any answers to what it was. Then suddenly…

"Oi you!" the Doctor shouted down into the room cheekily, "I need you up here". Just the sound of his voice seemed to shake away the fear that had installed itself into Wilf, and he started to make his way back up the staircase. Although he wanted to get away, he _needed_ to know what that was. An alien? A pet? Possibly a human! This was no coincidence that the Doctor called him up he thought: he knew Wilf would find out what that was.

The light appeared to Wilf again as he got higher up the room, revealing all the dust laden suits and flaky railings spiralling around him. He was going to ask the Doctor what that was for sure.


End file.
